The Shinigami of Time
by Captain Ash
Summary: What happens when you discover that your family and life is a lie? What happens when you meet your real father who reveals your true self to you? Add in Shinigami and a zanpakuto that gives you mastery over time, and you've got one insane life. This is the story of the Shinigami of Time.
1. Chapter 1

The Shinigami of Time

Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo.

Chapter 1: A Kidnapping of One's World

It had been two months since Ichigo Kurosaki had been given the powers of a Shinigami, thanks to one Rukia Kuchiki. He had become a Subsitute Shinigami, and in that time had run into some interesting things. He had met Uryu Ishida, the last of a race known as the Quincy who hates Shinigami, his friends Chad and Orihime had gained spiritual powers of their own. In all that time, Ichigo for the first time in a long while felt happy. Sure he was missing a little school and somewhat alienating the rest of his friends that didn't know about his Shinigami activities, but he had never felt better. The orange haired Reaper almost felt that he was born to do this. However all good things must come to an end. It turned out that when Rukia gave Ichigo her powers, she had broken the law of the Shinigami. Two powerful Shinigami came to take her away. Ichigo put up a good fight to be sure, but their skill and power was greater and the teen was defeated as he had his powers taken. Ichigo could only watch shocked from his grounded position, as Rukia Kuchiki, a person who he trusted, protected and cared for, turned her small back on him with out so much as a second thought towards him or his blooded broken form.

And it hurt him, it hurt him deep, she had seen parts of his life no one outside of his family had, and she was leaving him, with two deep holes in-bedded with in his body and soul, and she wasn't even going to say goodbye to him he released as he attempted to rise his drenched body from the cold red road. He didn't want her to leave, not with those people or anyone else for that matter. He just had to reach out and grab the shell that encased her, pull her back to him and away from the gate of golden light that burned his hazel eyes, he almost had her almost, just a little more and she would be herself.I chigo never saw the petite foot come crashing down on his outstretched hand. But he deferentially knew, that she had broken something at that moment. He didn't need to hear the sicking crunch to know this, no he had felt it the pain that had raced up his body, and not just from his now disfigured hand.

"Rukia" Ichigo softly begged at the now somewhat blurry figure of his friend, hoping to get a response. He felt more than saw her reply, and this time nothing could stop the scream of pain as Rukia's shoe, twisted as she did to look down at him. He knew instantly that she was crying, his sister Yuzu cried enough for him to recognise the symptoms even without his eyesight, he could sense them, he didn't know how but he just could. Her voice merely echoed that thought.

"Don't move, don't try to follow me." Her words while harsh, spoke of a deep hidden pain.

"Conserve your energy and try to linger in this world a little longer." She continued, tears falling from her eyes. And with that she turned, carefully removing her foot from his crippled hand as she did so and slowly began her walk towards the door, the door that shone with warmth and a continued light.

"Rukia" Ichigo yet again begged, only for his face to hit the ground bellow, and a further part of himself smash.

"Your one stubborn idiot you know that right?" Ichigo growled into the tarmac as he recognised the voice, it was the red head, Renji Abarai.

"Stop making so much noise and die quietly." The ponytailed man said.

"Like I'll die yet!" Ichigo responded in with a snort.

"Really? Because looking at the roads change of colour you only have half an hour left." The dark haired one said, clearly not caring for the boy's condition.

"You may yet live, so be quite now." Rukia said, trying to comfort the orange haired teen if just a little though she kept her voice cold. Ichigo winced at her cold dead tone, it sounded so much like her brother's.

"Live your life and survive. Don't follow me, because if you do...I'll never forgive you." And with that said Rukia left through the blinding portal, with her two comrades, to face her fate in the other-world. The gate slowly shut, taking Rukia to the other side away from him, and with it a little bit of himself. Ichigo then passed out, but stirred slightly as someone walked up to him. He looked up and saw one Kisuke Urahara, his trademark green and white hat giving him away.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted this for you." Where the last words the teen heard before completely losing consciousness.

* * *

Ichigo woke up, his head feeling like it had been used for a drum. He looked around and saw that he was in one of the rooms of Urahara's shop. His entire body felt like it had been trampled by an elephant, so getting up was out of the question for now.

"How long are you going to torture yourself Kisuke? You did the right thing." A man's voice said from behind the paper door of the room. Ichigo turned his head and saw the silhouette of a cat and what he could only guess to be Urahara.

"I used to think that, but not now. He still became a Shinigami, and now he's in too deep." The shop owner said, causing Ichigo to wonder what in the world he was talking about, though he held the sinking suspicion it was about him.

"I wanted him to grow up, live a good life, the kind I couldn't give him. I wanted him to have a normal life Yoruichi. You can't imagine how much it hurt when he first came into the shop with Rukia." Kisuke said with a grief filled voice, a tone that Ichigo thought the man was incapable of.

"You gave him a family, a roof over his head, and love, something that some fathers don't do." The cat said casually. However these words sent Ichigo's entire world into a state of chaos. Before he knew what he was doing the teen shouted,

"WHAT?" This caused Kisuke to open the door quickly, only to see the shocked expression of Ichigo.

"I take it you heard that?" The cat said before Ichigo passed out, this time from shock instead of pain.

"I didn't want him to know." Kisuke said as he looked down at the sleeping form of his son.

"I'm sorry, I thought he was still asleep. You could modify his memory, after all he's not a Shinigami right now." Yoruichi said, but the shopkeeper's glare quieted the cat. Kisuke sighed and said,

"What's done is done. Besides, you and I both know he'll be a Shinigami again soon enough and the modified memories would break." Kisuke then went over and to his son and rolled him over as he covered him back up.

"I know you'll want to rescue her, just be careful."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**BTW, I'm not going to pair Ichigo with Rukia, Orihime, or any of the USUAL girls. I like those pairings, but I also like to experiment with writing different ones. Vote for what girl you want Ichigo to be with. The choices are:**

**Kukaku**

**Kiyone**

**Isane**

**Mila Rose**

**Lisa**

**Keep in mind, this isn't a harem.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Shinigami of Time

Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo.

Chapter 2: Aftermath

* * *

Ichigo awoke again, this time to see Kisuke sitting across from him. He briefly wondered what happened, then it all came flooding back to him. He scowled at the shopkeeper as he slowly got up, grimacing at the pain he still felt.

"You need to take it easy, you still haven't healed enough to be moving around so much." Kisuke said, only to receive a glare that told him he had better stop talking. Ichigo just sat up, hunched over staring at the wall in front of him. The hat wearer just sat across the room from his son, not wanting to do anything more to upset him. They stayed in an uncomfortable silence for a little over half an hour. Kisuke knew that either Ichigo was too angry to speak, or that he was still trying to process this information. After what seemed like an eternity, when it had only really been an hour, Ichigo finally spoke.

"So, you're my real father." The orange haired teen said, still looking at the wall. Though it wasn't so much a question, Kisuke responded,

"Yeah." After that Ichigo went silent again. The silence lasted a mere five minutes before Kisuke decided to break the silence and said,

"I looked in on you." This caused Ichigo to finally look over at the blond man.

"When you were growing up that is. I watched you at the park, and in your karate classes." The shopkeeper said, only to receive a hateful glare in return.

"That's supposed to make me feel better? You watched me from the background, letting me grow up without my real father being there? I wouldn't trade my family for anything, but I still think I had a right to know the truth long before now!" Ichigo growled out, as Kisuke just hid his eyes under his hate to avoid his son's gaze.

"Do you know how I feel right now? I lost a mother, and now I find out she probably wasn't my real mother!" Ichigo yelled this time. However, this statement made Kisuke fidget uncomfortably. Ichigo might not have been the most observant person, but he caught that quite clearly.

"What, is my real mother dead too?" The teen asked, causing his father to become even more uncomfortable as he mumbled out something.

"You...mother..." The hat wearing man mumbled as Ichigo strained to hear him.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT!" The orange haired boy roared, his patience shot to hell and back.

"You don't have a mother, I made you." Kisuke said plainly. It took a few moments for Ichigo to fully grasp this.

"You know how I develop gigai's? Well I used a similar process to make you. I adding in my own blood and well, there you were." Kisuke said as his son just looked at him, no readable expression on his face. Suddenly Ichigo cleared the distance between them, ignoring his injuries and letting his rage take hold as he swung a fist at the older man's head.

"YOU MEAN I'M JUST ONE OF YOUR EXPERIMENTS?" Ichigo roared, as he began to repeatedly punch the Kisuke.

"I'M NOTHING MORE THAN ONE OF YOUR SICK SCIENCE PROJECTS?" The teen yelled, as he continued his assault, Urahara not even fighting back. After one final punch, Ichigo fell to his knees exhausted both physically and mentally. Kisuke slowly got up, his face thoroughly bruised, and wrapped his arms around his son who was too tired and hurt to resist.

"I won't lie, you did start out as just another experiment." Kisuke started, feeling his son tense up, but continued,

"But, when I first heard you cry and you reached out to me, you stopped being an experiment. I fell in love with you at that moment, and I knew that my plan to just let you live at the shop with me wasn't right." The blond stopped for a moment as he felt tears in his eyes for the first time since his son was born.

"I left you with the Kurosaki's because I wanted you to grow up and have a normal life, to have the things I couldn't give you, but I guess that didn't work out." Kisuke finished as he found that Ichigo was slowly losing consciousness again. The blond smiled slightly, knowing that the teen was spent, and carefully picked him up.

"For what it's worth, I'll always be there for you Ichi-chan." Kisuke said as he laid his son down and covered him back up.

"Sleep well son, because tomorrow, you're gonna be in for a wild ride." Kisuke said as he left the room and turned off the lights.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I know this is a little short, but I wanted to go ahead and get this out of the way. Next chapter will have a lot of action, I promise! Vote for what girl you want Ichigo to be with. The choices are:**

**Kukaku**

**Kiyone**

**Isane**

**Mila Rose**

**Lisa**

**Keep in mind, this isn't a harem.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Shinigami of Time

Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Ichigo awoke yet again. He remembered what Kisuke had told him, but that did little to quell the rage he still felt. He got up and saw a t-shirt and a pair of pants across a chair and put them on. He then headed outside, it was late afternoon by now, and walked. He kept walking until he came across his home. Normally, despite the assurance of a surprise attack from the man he had thought his father, he would be relieved to see the place. He walked over to a window and saw Yuzu getting ready to prepare dinner, Karin watching TV, and his father writing something on his desk.

"Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home." Ichigo heard a voice say from next to him. Jumping back, though wincing due to his injuries, Ichigo managed to get in a fighting stance. He looked to see a man, just a few inches taller than him, with long black hair that wore a black coat, a red t-shirt, black jeans and boots. His face was obscured by a black and grey stripped scarf, which was an odd fashion choice given the time of the year.

"Oh calm down kid. Being jumpy never helped anyone." The man said, his voice with slight humor in it. He reached into his coat and pulled out a small brown bag.

"Here, have a jelly baby, it'll calm your nerves." The man said as he offered a red human shaped gummy candy to the teen.

"A what?" Ichigo asked as he took it, examining the foreign confectionery.

"It's like a gummy bear, only if you ask me these are a lot better." The black haired man said as Ichigo ate the candy.

"Hey that's pretty good, got any more of those." The teen said, only to find the man walking down the street. Despite himself Ichigo ran after the man.

"Hey! What were you doing just standing outside my house!" Ichigo said as he ran up to the darkly dressed stranger.

"A better question is why were _you_ just standing outside your house." The man said as he continued walking.

"I... I just found out that... I was adopted." Ichigo said, knowing not to go into the specifics of what lead him to standing outside his own house like a stalker. For a reason unknown to the teen he felt like he knew this man all of his life.

"And you feel all weird about going home to face the only family you've known all your life right?" The stranger said casually as they continued walking.

"Yeah, how'd you..."

"Been there done that kid. Now I don't give advice, but if I did I'd tell you not to tell them you know." The man said, causing Ichigo to stop dead in his tracks.

"Not tell them?!" Ichigo almost yelled.

"Yeah, don't tell them. If this was just between you or your adopted parents it'd be one thing, but you got sisters and one of them doesn't look like she'd take this well." The man said as they reached an old phone booth. The man began to open the door to it, as Ichigo turned to grab him.

"How do you know I've got sisters?" Ichigo nearly snarled, his protective instincts taking hold, only to be kicked hard in the gut and fall over.

"Who are you?" Ichigo said breathlessly. The man simply replied,

"You can call me Isha." Ichigo heard what sound like an unearthly warp sound and as he looked up the phone booth was gone.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked as he then heard the same warping sound coming from directly behind him. He looked to see the same old phone booth appear behind him, seemingly materializing out of thin air. Stepping out of the booth was a young man, roughly his age, with a very pale skin tone and bright white hair with yellow eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a white tie hung loosely around his neck, a tan blazer, and a denim shorts and sandals.

"Oh no, of all the time periods, of all the places, I could end up in! Ya know sometimes I'd appreciate it if you'd TELL me when your suddenly gonna take us off course!" The pale young man yelled at the phone booth, causing Ichigo to just look at him oddly. The young man turned and Ichigo froze. He looked EXACTLY like him! The only difference was the eye, hair, and skin color, but he could be Ichigo's albino twin brother!

Ichigo could only gap at the person before him. A near carbon copy of himself, wearing something that looked like he just picked random items from a hamper, had just walked out of a phone booth that had appeared from thin air. His copy walked up to him and extended his hand while smiling nervously.

"Hello, I'm Isha, nice to meet you." The young man said as Ichigo then passed out.

* * *

Ichigo awoke back in the room he had been in. He wondered if that had been a dream.

"Oh Ichigo-chan, you're up! I hope you enjoyed your walk." Kisuke said cheerfully as he entered the room, dashing Ichigo's hopes of his encounters being a dream. However Ichigo did feel a change. His wounds had all been healed! Kisuke noticed the look of realization on Ichigo's face and smiled.

"Ah yes, you've awoke your ability to regenerate." The shopkeeper said.

"Regenerate?"

"Yes, I made you with the ability to heal very fast. I even gave you the ability to completely rewrite your genetic code to heal your wounds if need be, isn't that great?" Kisuke said, feeling proud of himself.

"And what would that do exactly?" Ichigo asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, theoretically it would give you what would basically be a brand new body. It would also probably rearrange parts of your personality. You'd still be you of course, just different parts you would be brought to the forefront." Kisuke answered in as he then heard a thump. Ichigo had passed out yet again.

"Huh, you think he'd be happy."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also, anyone that can guess what I have in mind for Ichigo you're awesome. Also for those who can't, look up the meaning for the Japanese word Isha.**


End file.
